Chronologie
by Mnalle
Summary: Frises historiques des persos de JK Rowling, du Quidditch... histoire de ne pas faire d'erreur temporelles...


Là encore, il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire mais de quelque chose que certains auteurs pourraient (s'il vous plait) consulter : Toutes les dates de l'histoire du monde magique (en parallèle avec le notre). Avec couleur (j'espère que ça passera) : gris, monde moldu ; vert, ce qui concerne Jedusor ; bleu, les maraudeurs ; violet, le génération HP.  
  
Frise Historique :  
  
°-386 av.J-C: Période de l'Antiquité. Les Celtes envahissent l'Italie et assiègent Rome.  
  
°-392 av.J-C: La famille Ollivander ouvre leur boutique de baguettes magiques.  
  
°982: Début du Moyen-Age. Invasions Viking. Éric le Rouge atteint le Groenland.  
  
°987: La dynastie des Capet débute.  
  
°990 à 992 (?): Fondation de Poudlard par les 4 grands mages de l'époque: Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigles et Salazard Serpentard.  
  
°1066: Guillaume le Conquérant débarque en Angleterre.  
  
°1289: Création de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.  
  
°Vers 1290-94: Création du Tournois des Trois Sorciers.  
  
°1348: La Peste Noire Décime l'Europe.  
  
°1350: Naissance de Nicolas Flamel.  
  
°1452: Naissance de Léonard de Vinci.  
  
°1492: Mort de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Colomb découvre l'Amérique.  
  
°1612: Révolte des Goblins.  
  
°1687: Newton propose sa théorie de la gravitation.  
  
°vers 1840: Naissance de Albus Dumbledore. Les cendres de Napoléon sont déposées aux Invalides. Le premier timbre-poste est émis en Angleterre.  
  
°vers 1850: Première Révolution Industrielle. C'est le début de l'ère des Machines.  
  
°1851-58: Dumbledore fait ses études à Poudlard.  
  
°1873: Jules Vernes publie "le Tour du Monde en 80 jours".  
  
°1875: Création du décret dur la restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers du premier cycle.  
  
°1905: Albert Einstein propose sa théorie de la Relativité Générale.  
  
°1914-18: Première Guerre Mondiale.  
  
°1918: Naissance de Frank Bryce.  
  
°vers 1920: Naissance de McGonagall. Karel Capek invente le mot "robot" pour désigner un androide.  
  
°1927:Naissance de Tom Jedusor Jr. à Little Hangleton. Premiers films sonores. Lindberg traverse l'Océan Atlantique à bord de son avion "Spirit of St-Louis".  
  
°1929: Naissance de Hagrid. Le Krach de Wall Street entraîne le monde entier dans une crise économique. le jeu Monopoly est inventé.  
  
°1930: Découverte de la planète Pluton.  
  
°1932: Fridluva, la mère de Hagrid abandonne le foyer familial.  
  
°1933: Hitler devient Chancelier du troisième Reich.  
  
°1938: Tom Jedusor entre à Poudlard. Il entend parler de la légende de la Chambre des Secrets.  
  
°1939-1945: Seconde Guerre mondiale. Début de l'âge Atomique.  
  
°vers 1940 (?): Dumbledore est professeur de Métamorphose. Tom Jedusor est nommé préfet-en-chef. Hagrid entre à Poudlard. Occupation de Paris par les Allemands.  
  
°1941: Mort du père de Hagrid.  
  
°1942: La Chambre des Secrets est ouverte par Tom Jedusor. Mort de Mimi Geignarde. 13 juin - Accusation de Hagrid. Hagrid est renvoyé de Poudlard et Tom Jedusor reçoit un écusson en récompense.  
  
°1944: Tom Jedusor assassine son père et ses grands-parents avant de disparaître. Frank Bryce, le seul témoin oculaire de l'assassin, est accusé de meurtre. 6 juin - Jour du Débarquement.  
  
°1945: Dumbledore écrase le mage noir Grindelwald. Création des Nations Unies et Jugement à Nuremberg.  
  
°vers 1950: Naissance de Molly et Arthur Weasley. Le Diner's Club crée la première carte de crédit. la télévision fait son entrée dans les foyers.  
  
°1951: Naissance de Rita Skeeter. Création de la première poupée Barbie.  
  
°vers 1960: Naissance de James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, Sévérus Rogue et Bertha Jorkins. Theodore Maiman met au point le laser. le cosmonaute Youri Gargarine devient le premier homme dans l'espace. Construction du Mur de Berlin.  
  
°1962: Naissance de Barty Croupton jr. James Bond fait son entrée au cinéma.  
  
°1963: J.F Kennedy, le président américain, est assassiné. Les Beatles font succès.  
  
°1969: Premiers hommes à marcher sur la lune.  
  
°1970: Ascension du règne de Voldemort.  
  
°vers 1970: Naissance de Charlie Weasley. Les premiers Boeings 747 sillonnent le ciel. IBM crée le premier disque informatique souple, précurseur de la disquette. Apparition des premiers jeux vidéos.  
  
°1971: Dumbledore devient le directeur de Poudlard. Plantation du Saule Cogneur. Entrée à Poudlard de James Potter, Lily Evans, Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Sévérus Rogue.  
  
°1972: Naissance de Bill Weasley.  
  
°1974: James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow deviennent des Animagus non-déclarés. Aux États-Unis, l'étiquetage des produits par code- barre est adoptée.  
  
°1976: Élaboration de la Carte du Maraudeur. Naissance de Percy Weasley et de Viktor Krum. L'avion supersonique Concorde effectue son premier vol commercial.  
  
°1977: Naissance de Cédric Diggory. Star Wars joue sur les écrans du cinéma. Mort d'Elvis Presley. Naissance de vos webmasters!  
  
°1978: Naissance de Fred et George Weasley. Fin de scolarité de James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Sévérus Rogue.  
  
°1980:1er mars - Naissance de Ron Weasley. Juin (?) - Naissance de Dudley Dursley. 31 juillet - Naissance de Harry Potter. 19 septembre- Naissance de Hermione Granger. Naissance de Drago Malefoy et Neville Londubat. Barty Croupton est le directeur du Département de la justice magique. Sévérus Rogue devient espion pour le compte de Dumbledore.  
  
°1981: Cornélius Fudge est directeur du Département des catastrophes magiques. Naissance de Ginny Weasley. 31 octobre - Chute du règne de Voldemort par Harry Potter. Mort de James et de Lily Potter. Harry Potter habite chez les Dursley. Sirius Black est enfermé à Azkaban. Karkaroff témoigne devant procès et est relâché. Arrestation de Barty Croupton jr. Assassinat de John Lennon. Indianna Jones joue au cinéma.  
  
°1982: Cornélius est élu ministre de la magie. Barty Croupton est renvoyé au Département de la coopération magique internationale en raison de son impopularité. Fausse mort de Barty Croupton jr. E.T veut rentrer chez lui!  
  
°1983: Commercialisation du four micro-onde, du magnétoscope et du CD.  
  
°1991-1992: Entrée de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, d'Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy et de Neville Londubat à Poudlard. Percy Weasley est préfet. Mort de Quirrel. Début de la guerre civile en ex-Yougoslavie. La réalité virtuelle est mise en application pour la première fois dans un jeu vidéo.  
  
°1992-1993: 500ième anniversaire de mort de Nick-quasi-sans-tête. Entrée de Ginny Weasley à Poudlard. Réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets par Tom Jedusor.Voldemort se cache en Albanie. 500ième anniversaire de la découverte de l'Amérique. Le Parc Jurassique inaugure les images virtuelles. L'Internet fait son apparition. Percy Weasley est nommé préfet- en-chef. Août - Évasion de Sirius Black d'Azkaban.  
  
°1994-1995: Peter Pettigrow rejoint Voldemort. Mort de Bertha Jorkins. Mort de Frank Bryce. Percy Weasley travaille au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Juillet - Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Octobre à Juin-Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard. Mai - Mort de Barty Croupton. 24 juin - Renaissance de Voldemort et mort de Cédric Diggory. 25 juin - Mort de Barty Croupton jr. 50e anniversaire du Débarquement. L'Internet commence à s'infiltrer dans le public. Au Japon, Satoshi Tajiri propose pour la firme Nintendo, un jeu appelé '' Pocket Monsters" (Pokémons). 100e anniversaire du cinéma.  
  
Les Animaux :  
  
°Vers 990 et 992 (?): Salazar Serpentard enferme un Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets à Poudlard.  
  
°1200: Le roman de chevalerie fait son apparition.  
  
°1295: Marco Polo revient à Venise après avoir voyagé en Chine.  
  
°Vers 1300: Décret du statut d' "être" et "animal" par Burdock Muldoon.  
  
°1612: Révolte des Gobelins.  
  
°1613: Incendie du "Globe", théatre de Shakespeare.  
  
°1692: Sommet de la Confédération internationale des sorciers sur le débat de la dissimulation de certains animaux fantastiques aux yeux des Moldus.  
  
°1709: La Convention des sorciers interdit l'élevage des dragons.  
  
°1704-17: Les "Milles et Une Nuits" paraissent en français.  
  
°1722: Exécution d'un Hippogriffe jugé dangereux.  
  
°1725: Vivaldi compose son célèbre "Quatre Saisons".  
  
°1750: Introduction de l'article 73 dans le Code international du Secret magique qui stipule que chaque ministère de la Magie doit être responsable des soins, du contrôle et des régulations des animaux magiques.  
  
°1752: Benjamin Franklin invente le paratonnerre.  
  
°1789-99: Époque Moderne. La Révolution Française éclate en France. Fin de la Mornachie et déclaration de la Réplublique.  
  
°1792: Trois directeurs ont été blessé par un cockatrice lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.  
  
°1794: Premier témoignage faisant état de l'existence de l'Acromantula.  
  
°1795: Un jeune général nommé Napoléon Bonaparte obtient le commandement de l'armée d'Italie.  
  
°1799: Un Pansedefer ukrainien (dragon) emporte un voilier entre ses serres.  
  
°1800: Consulat en France.  
  
°1802: Un Norvégien à crêtes (dragon) capture un baleinier au large de Norvège.  
  
°1811: Les définitions du statut "être" et "animal" sont redéfinis et acceptées.  
  
°1812: Retraite de la Grande Armée de Napoléon en Russie.  
  
°1895: Le cinéma vient d'être inventé par Louis Lumière. H.G Well publie "La Machine à voyager dans le Temps".  
  
°1897: Naissance de Newt Scamender (plus connu en France sous le pseudonyme de Norbert Dragonneau).  
  
°1927: Publication de l'ouvrage Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques de Newt Scamender.  
  
°1932: Un Vert gallois (dragon) attaque des Moldus sur une plage.  
  
°1942: Tom Jedusor redécouvre le Basilic. Rubéus Hagrid introduit en Angleterre l'espèce Acromantula.  
  
°1947: Création du Registre des Loups-garous. Le mot "Soucoupe Volante" est inventé par Kenneth Arnold.  
  
°1948: Invention du premier ordinateur.  
  
°1949: Capture d'un spécimen d'hippocampe au large des côtes écossaises par des êtres de l'eau.  
  
°1965: Interdiction de l'élevage expérimental.  
  
°1966: Mort de Walt Disney.  
  
°1967: Naissance de J.K Rowling.  
  
°Vers 1970: La plupart des créatures réprimées par les sorciers rejoignent Voldemort. Les Elfes sont sévèrement opprimés par le nouveau régime de ce dernier..  
  
°1991: Naissance de Norbert, un Norvégien à crêtes détenu par Rubéus Hagrid.  
  
°1992: Harry Potter et Ron Weasley confirme l'existence des Acromantulas en Angleterre. Le dernier Basilic vivant en Grande-Bretagne est tué par Harry Potter.  
  
°1993: On met au point une potion permettant à un homme transformé en loup- garou d'être moins agressif. Un Hippogriffe appelé Buck est condamné à mort suite à une agression contre un élève de Poudlard, mais miraculeusement sauvé par Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.  
  
°1994: Dobby est le premier Elfe à réclamer un salaire pour ses services domestiques.  
Historique du Quidditch :  
  
°962 ap.JC: Introduction du balais volant chez les sorciers.  
  
°1163: Fondation du Club des Flaquemare.  
  
°vers 1200: Naissance du jeu de Quidditch. Création du poste de Gardien et introduction des Cognards.  
  
°1203: Fondation de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyheads.  
  
°1269: utilisation du vivet doré dans le jeu de Quidditch.  
  
°1291: Fondation de l'équipe des Crécerelles de Kenmare.  
  
°1292: Fondation de l'équipe de l'Orgueil de Portree.  
  
°vers 1300: Introduction du poste de Poursuiveur et de Batteur dans le Quidditch.  
  
°1312: Fondation de l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne.  
  
°1350: Bowman Wright invente le Vif d'or.  
  
°1368: Interdiction de jouer au Quidditch à moins de 160 kilomètres de toutes agglomérations moldues.  
  
°1398: Première description du jeu de Quidditch par Zacharias Loreyon.  
  
°1402: Fondation de l'équipe des Catapultes de Caerphilly.  
  
°1422: Fondation de l'équipe des Vagabonds de Wigtown.  
  
°1473: Première Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.  
  
°vers 1500: Les Cognards sont en métal.  
  
°1520: Fondations de l'équipe des Tornades de Tutshill.  
  
°1538: Interdiction d'utiliser des baguettes magiques dans le jeu de Quidditch.  
  
°vers 1600: Introduction du Quidditch en Nouvelle-Zélande et en Amérique du Nord.  
  
°1612: Fondation de l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby.  
  
°1620: Publication du livre Le noble sport des sorciers par Quintius Umfraville.  
  
°1652: Création de la Coupe d'Europe.  
  
°1674: Fondation de la Ligue des équipes de Quidditch.  
  
°1692: Création du Département des jeux et des sports magiques.  
  
°vers 1700: Introduction du Quidditch en Australie. Invention du Quodpot par Abraham Bondupois.  
  
°1711: La couleur écarlate est adoptée pour le Souaffle.  
  
°1750: Établissement des règles de base du Quidditch.  
  
°1820: Le sortilège du Coussinage est inventé par Elliott Smethwyck.  
  
°1875: Découverte du sortilège d'Empoigne afin de mieux saisir les Souaffles.  
  
°1879: Création du balais Oakshaft 79 par Elias Grimstone.  
  
°1883: Remplacement des paniers par des anneaux.  
  
°1884: Introduction dans les règlements officiels du Quidditch de la Pénalité du Stooging.  
  
°1892: Dernière victoire des Canons de Chudley.  
  
°1901: Création du balais Friselune (Moontrimer) par Gladys Boothby.  
  
°1921: Record battu par la capture d'un vif d'or (3 secondes et demi) par Roderick Plumpton.  
  
°1926: Création du balais Brossdur par les frères Ollerton.  
  
°1929: Création de la série des balais Comète par Randolf Keitch et Basil Horton.  
  
°1935: Traversée de l'Atlantique sur un balais par Jocunda Sykes.  
  
°1940: Création du balais Feuopoudre (Thunderblast) par la compagnie Ellerby et Spudmore.  
  
°1952: Création du balais Manchevif (Swiftstick) par la compagnie Ellerby et Spudmore.  
  
°1955: Création du balais Étoile filante par la Compagnie des Balais Universels.  
  
°1967: Création de la série des balais Nimbus par la Société des Balais de Course Nimbus.  
  
°1990: Création du balais Margotin 90 (Twigger 90) par Flyte et Barker. °1991: Création du Nimbus 2000. °1992: Création du nouveau Nimbus 2001.  
  
°1993: Création du balais Éclair de Feu. 


End file.
